


弥赛亚同人－元祖三期：漂流梦

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－元祖三期：漂流梦

小暮晕倒了。  
在他失忆后的这段时间里，他第一次记住了发烧晕倒带来的感觉。  
他最后脑子里回荡的声音还停歇在了几分钟前，模拟战系统发出的《开始》指令。二对一的模拟战，他和小太郎分到了一组，对面陪练的是有贺。  
他知道自己昨天就有少许的不对劲，不过真实情况是今早才发现的。轻微的情况看似并不会影响今日的训练，即使训练后再去奈落找药也不是不行。  
更何况…  
今天前辈们都会来进行辅导，有贺昨日说他近日会亲自考察他们三个人在模拟战里的表现，小暮并不希望错过这个机会。他不能不承认自己对于这个交手和接触深表期待，而他很希望从对方口中的出对于自己成长的评价。  
结果就是…这今日的训练艰苦度格外大。类似于一个小小的综合模拟考试，从一对一到两人一组的配合协调，至少每个人要来三场。至于会不会三对三集体战，这事小暮就不得而知，毕竟他打乱了今日的课程。  
他好好的完成了前面的单人项目，可剧烈运动以及汗水蒸发受凉让人他情况骤降非常明显。等到他和万夜两人一组对加加美时，得到的评价都不如之前。  
“是否发挥失常”这种事有贺开口问过，让小暮记忆犹新。没想到“坚持”给他带来了不好的结果，那就是他在模拟战途中头一晕，腿一软，身子一飘，就在一个大动作上栽了出去。  
这一跤摔得相当严重，迟钝的大脑令没回过神的他毫无任何自保与缓冲动作，头硬生生撞在了地上。大概脖子，脚和手腕都有扭到，甚至身子滚了半周。  
眼镜啪的飞出去。不过这不妨碍视线，因为他眼前一片白。  
发光刺眼的白。他拼命的睁大眼。但却在白色里只能听到耳鸣，身子没有一块肌肉在听他的话。  
随后苍白瞬间掠过灰色变成了黑。  
他耳边听到的只有距离他最近的小太郎冲过来喊他的名字。其他人加入的声音紊乱的像是坏掉的收音机，不知不觉化成了新的耳鸣，被掐断在无意识里。

…

耳边再度听到声音时，第一句又是来自小太郎的。为什么能在大脑重新运作前那么快分辨出来，也许是因为说话声太近。  
“御池，帮我开门。”  
万夜的回应太过微弱，小暮并没分辨出来。他其实睁不开眼睛，眼皮像是被粘上了似的。而他的脑袋重的要命，反而让身体轻得像是不存在般。  
“麻烦扶一下门。”  
小太郎说话声不大，却在小暮的大脑里很响的回荡。随后他感觉到颠簸顺着小太郎的肩头传入他的脑袋，即便触感令被他麻木的皮肤所屏蔽，他也能知道自己被小太郎背在背上。  
身高体重至少也是像差不多的成年人，虽然不清楚之前他晕倒后发生了什么，但小太郎从门口到床铺把他移动过去就废了一番功夫。  
原来床是这样令他不安却不想离开的东西吗？  
平日训练或者任务的辛苦足够他在夜晚休息后沾枕就睡，可是此时他觉得床铺就像是要把他吸进去似的把他往下压。无法融入床铺的肉体被拉扯扭曲，如同融化的蜡烛似的颜开变了形，黏在上面抬不起一个手指。  
他有那么一刻不安在于这个感觉回到了他从奈落苏醒来时的前一刻。明明当初醒来前发生了什么，做了什么梦他都不记得，却觉得身体像是又要消失似的。然而就是这种飘渺混沌的感觉，把他煮烂在这份晕眩当中，烧糊涂的脑袋让他眼球都灼烧似的陷入眼窝，无法窥视外界。

不知怎么，就这么一下下，在他寻求身体每个组织的存在时，时间像发生了跳跃。  
耳朵所捕捉到的场景就和前一秒截然不同。身上制服拘束的沉重感也荡然无存，柔软暖和的被褥触感轻松的从四周包裹他。  
他睡着了吗？刚才那样思绪和一闪而过的黑暗也算是睡着的一种吗？他是又晕倒了吗？还是之前小太郎的声音也是梦境的一种呢？  
所有东西都没有明确的答案，他只感觉到自己在拼命的想要苏醒，自律的性格令他下意识希望掌控周围的情况。  
耳鸣消失了，切断的那一刻变得比陷入黑暗还要安静。而他捕捉到远处多出来的声音，没想错的话，是…白崎吧。  
“如果有什么情况，随时汇报。”  
“我知道了，”在门口迎接的是小太郎，“感谢前辈关心。这件事暂且就交给我们了。”  
“辛苦了。”白崎降低嗓音，像是在给小太郎安静地嘱咐着什么。  
是因为自己的情况，今日的训练被终止了吗？小暮能想到的只有这件事。  
颤动的睫毛首先出现在剥出条缝隙的视野中，模糊不明，刺眼有酸楚。身体在反抗他的意识，想要让他闭上双眼，但是小暮不懂为何自己会有这种反抗的情绪，几番眨动后他屏住呼吸，努力让自己脖子抬起来，却再三被脑袋坠回枕头上。  
忽然带有体温的肌肤覆盖住他的双眼。把仅有刺激他眼球的光拦住，轻如羽毛般罩在他的眼帘上。碰触他额头的手指悄无声息的施加了微弱的力度，他就像是被引导般松开了脖子上的力度，让自己重新陷回了床中。  
“闭眼。”  
万夜的话在床畔飘渺回荡。  
虚无得像是梦里不真切的回音，但又清清楚楚如催眠的咒语。  
小暮没了反抗，对方的话如番命令，有像是个指示。他的思维不禁变得顺从而听话，跟随上病躯的本能。  
“睡吧。”  
万夜抹除了他试图起来的冲动，也没为他苏醒而发出任何激动的声音。甚至都没呼唤门边的两个人来看望，就像是把这个小小的细节藏了起来，不让人来打扰，悄然把他重新送回到沉睡中去。  
那层稀薄的体温刚刚离开眼皮表层，小暮便二度掉回了昏睡当中。只是这次更轻更柔软，没有过度的疼痛与晕眩，甚至感到现实的薄光穿透而来。

…  
…  
…  
…

“科学搜查班那些人难道不应该整天足不出户，日不见阳光的吗？这种时候反而没了人，”听到Doctor们不是不在这里就是正在野心勃勃的开发研究，万夜抱着胳膊满口带刺。  
“现在不在也没办法。”背着小暮往房间走的小太郎，也懒得要求小个子万夜做些什么。他刚才可是被小暮吓得够呛，现在还心有余悸，所幸他和前辈几人确认小暮只是发烧晕倒罢了。  
“那小暮要怎么办啊？”万夜抱着胳膊跟在旁边，听起来不认真，但却还是老师的再给小暮担心。  
“这种事我还是有头绪的，所以我们处理吧，还有前辈和黑子可以询问。身体方面的事我以前有过关注。”毕竟是练习柔道的，不光是一些外上，身体理疗也会注重，更何况现在作为间谍对于各种风险的处理都会学习到。  
“总之先让他休息，要给他降温。至少药这种东西还是可以找的吧，除此以外在弄点吃的和水防止他醒来后脱水。”小太郎并不是特意要解释给万夜听，而是自己整理要做的事情。不知不觉下，他就把这些任务都包揽下来。  
小暮的房间没锁，如果锁了应该也能从他口袋里翻出钥匙。  
可即使小太郎是他们这里三个中体力最好的，也不代表处理毫无意识和自理能力的小暮会不费心。于是光是给小暮脱衣服换衣服这件事，他就出了一身汗。  
他叫上万夜帮忙，但万夜碎碎念着“好麻烦”，“这个要怎么脱”，“根本扒不下来”，“有汗味”等等。好在这事还是完成了，至少万夜有出手帮忙。  
他真心没想折腾小暮，却等到都终于让小暮躺进被窝，小太郎才后悔，生怕刚才这一番动静把对方弄的更难受。结果这个还没担心完，他一回头就看到万夜在小暮房间里晃来晃去，甚至还要伸手打开抽屉。  
“喂，不要随便动别人东西！这种事你都控制不了吗？”小太郎一个眼疾，上前就把万夜拽开。听着万夜咧嘴吱吱呀呀的嘀咕胳膊疼，他也管不过来，好在这时门被敲响，才给他分散了注意力。  
白崎在门外，手里拿着一个澡堂的木盆。  
“我想需要给小暮敷额降温，就借来了。”对于乖乖听话的后辈，白崎也是操碎了心。被虽说他内心惦记的东西太多，可这时候还是很注重后辈的情况，怎么说目前也是他们的指导人员。  
自从小暮的情况发生，今日的训练就终止了。但是奈落那边没人可以照顾，所以小太郎便自告奋勇。至于前辈们，比他们要忙碌许多。虽然说有必要情况可以来寻求帮忙，不过目前为止还没那么严重。  
他对白崎道谢，被嘱咐了几句，这边也就暂且告一段落。等到他拿着盆回来，瞧见万夜就安安静静的站在小暮床边，直勾勾的盯着床上的人看。  
“你在干什么？”小太郎偶尔还真是搞不懂眼前这个小个子。本以为小暮醒了或者有什么不舒服的表现，可床上的人看起来依旧是原来那副昏睡的模样。  
“没什么，”万夜松了松肩膀，把手插入口袋。随后他转了一圈跑去拉开房间里的椅子，一屁股坐了上去。“就是想着这种时候不该有个体温计什么的测一下吗？”  
“我一会不就要去借吗…”小太郎没指望对方能出什么好点子，可是他也不得不需要帮助。所以他去卫生间给拿到的木盆里接水，又把小暮挂在镜子旁的毛巾取下来浸泡在水中。  
“好了，御池，不要什么都不干，过来。”把走路几乎没骨头的万夜拽过来，小太郎将拧干水的毛巾一把塞对方手里。“你去给小暮敷额头。”  
“哎？”万夜不敢相信的眨眨眼，拖拉的语气相当没有干劲。  
小太郎不敢相信对方对于同期重病一事反应竟这般冷淡，所以脸色也铁青得不怎么好看。然而看平日万夜行为，他也不觉得这个人懂得如何照顾病人，八成是没头绪所以才不愿意。所以他勉为其难耐下心说明，希望可以尽可能有效的帮助小暮。“我去找药和食物，你在这里看着就好了，不用做什么。只是毛巾不凉了的话，你就重新泡一遍在给他敷上。”  
硬是把万夜摆在床边位置，小太郎说完便抬手示意了一下小暮额头方向，让对方赶紧照做。  
出乎意料的是万夜虽然嘴角往下撇满是不屑，然而没有再多一句话抱怨。即使行动上他还是那副缓慢不懂抓紧的姿态，但好好把手里的毛巾折叠成长条，轻手轻脚的搭在了小暮额头上。  
万夜的这份小心令小太郎对其有了几分意料外的改观，同时还有些欣慰。至少没他以为的那么操心，所以这位操劳的前柔道冠军暗自舒了口气。  
“总之交给你了，不降温就麻烦了。”小太郎即便内心满是担忧，可发现万夜并不是对小暮弃置不顾后多少放宽些许。他拍了下同期的肩，嘱托后就不敢耽误的离开。  
被留下来的万夜张嘴来不及出声，小太郎已经急匆匆带上门出去。他只能闭上嘴扫了眼床上的人，接着撇开嘴角吞下口气，干脆拉过椅子真就坐在床边上盯着小暮看起来。  
而他掌心里，先前碰触到小暮额头的滚烫，现在已被冷毛巾冰凉残留的水份所浸透。

…  
…  
…  
…

湿毛巾的刺骨冰凉剥削了额头上肌肤的知觉，但却转移开脑内发烧引起的头疼。就像是两股势均力敌的能量在彼此碰撞，相互一点点抵消。  
可是很快体内的高温又从最深处窜出来，烧着烧着就把那股冷意吹飞，蒸发干的毛巾就这样存在感越来越低。  
所有的体温都堆积在了大脑里，失去毛巾降温的小暮不知不觉就被热意推醒。他在闷热的呼吸里动了动睫毛，这次身体的意识是完整的。  
额头上的毛巾不见了，小暮想抬手把那小块舒服的东西拉回来，却没想到压着胳膊的被子那么重。这还是他头一次觉得如此无力，就连任务里那份疲倦都没令他有这番体会。  
水滴落的响声成为这个房间里最大的音源，嘀嗒声突如其来窜入他耳膜拉去注意力。也是因为这个，现实感这次真实的唤醒他的思考能力。  
随后全新冰凉的毛巾盖回他的头上，释放了体内多余的热量，让小暮彻底睁开了沉重了眼皮。不过眼镜并没架在眼前，视野也因病情和刚醒来而更加模糊不清。他第一时间没认出来是谁给他换的毛巾，直到注意他醒来的人不慌不忙的开了口。  
“别想着起来哦，毕竟今日训练结束了，你起来也没事干。”  
是万夜。而且看到小暮歪头看来，便抬手立马按住了差点倾斜滑落的毛巾，“别乱动啦，会掉的。”

万夜有好好的去完成小太郎交给的任务，而他自己也明白物理降温对小暮很有必要。  
看到小暮停止乱动脑袋，却侧着目光看来后，他才收回手把桌边的眼镜递了过去。  
小暮缓缓地把软趴趴的胳膊抽出来，拿过眼镜戴回脸上。而万夜已经一副没自己事了的模样转身坐回椅子上，抬起条腿用脚跟踩着边沿，手臂半支半挂的抱住膝盖，用手背搭上下巴，轻佻的俯视床上的人。  
“八成你要问我情况，我就先说。时间没过多久，小太郎才去给你找药。”随后他顿了一秒后咬咬嘴唇又认真的补充了句，“大家都被你吓到了。尤其是小太郎。”  
年少的同期眼神下的感情看起来复杂，又看起来空无一物。他很快一挑眉，就倦意困躁的歪歪脑袋，找了个姿势把自己撑在椅子上，满是熬时间的无聊和没耐心。  
“之前，我是不是醒过来过？”小暮语调不高的问出来一个问题。  
“啊，大概吧。”明明之前是自己亲眼看到还亲手将他入睡，万夜却回答的模棱两可，“那你现在也最好闭眼继续睡，如果你不想让明天造成和今天一样的情况的话。”  
“生气了吗？”  
“啊？”万夜没料到会被这么直接的问出来，介眉弄眼似的夸张反问一声。随后像是整理一下这幅心态和模样，他拧着嘴巴摇头晃脑想要敷衍过去，所幸放下腿双手插兜里换了姿势让自己喘口气，“才没有嘞。我只是提醒你罢了。”  
现在的万夜看起来，又是平时那副没正形还忽悠的状态。刚才那一刻的认真和莫名近似生气的情绪不见踪影，小暮没搞懂为什么。是因为和小太郎一样操心又被吓到，还是因为自己坚持没有回报而导致的晕倒呢？不得而知。  
“现在好点了吗？”万夜把话题推向别的方向。  
“头还在疼。”  
“听你说出来就感觉不错，”和刚才相反，万夜此时反而轻松的乐出几声。  
看来他是因为小暮首次没有汇报情况而隐瞒导致晕倒才生气的吧。不过为何会因这种事懊恼，小暮并没有找到什么机会开口。

小太郎回来了。他手里端着托盘，里面有吃饭的碗，还有盒装的药等物品。  
见到小暮醒来，他眼睛都亮了。那副松口气并不去遮掩开心的笑意明亮到而令人安心。  
稳稳的把托盘放回桌上，小太郎就开始关切地问这问那。总之他搞到了一些粥，还拿到了体温计和药。果然什么都规划好了，他要求小暮先测体温，在吃饭。因为空腹吃药不好，所以药留到了最后。  
“你有好好帮他降温啊，谢谢。”听了小暮的说法后，小太郎面对万夜时眼神变得柔和不少。多少原因也是因为他没先前那么焦急紧张，虽然放毛巾这是小事，但他还是为万夜好好帮忙而带上纯粹的感激。  
听了这话万夜并不坦诚的别开头，明明见到小太郎放心事他好像也放松下去，现在却再度绷紧。“小太郎你话太多了，你还让他测不测体温了啊？”嘴巴也依旧不温顺。

能坐起来的小暮最后的情况便是，左边腋下夹着体温计，右边手里拿着勺子，推上的托盘里是一碗到了点酱油调味的白粥。  
好笑的事，床边的两个人都盯着小暮瞧。直到小暮缓缓把第一口和第二口喝下去，并且并没有产生任何反胃不适后，他们的目光才多少上下有所移动。  
小太郎姑且不说，连万夜都在观察他的反应，这点小暮不得不觉得自己的确把他们吓到了。两个人也都穿着制服，应该是训练被终止后就一直在这里吧。  
“小太郎，我也要喝粥。”松懈下来的万夜瘫坐在椅子上，百无聊赖的要求起来。“我也想喝一样的。你知道哪里有的吧，毕竟你拿回来的。”双脚翘在地上，万夜窝在椅子上没挪窝，并抢在要被拒绝前补充，“我看着小暮就行了吧？查看温度，和让他吃药。”  
“其实我自己也可以…”小暮默默的嘀咕了一声，结果病号的发话根本没被两个同期采用…  
“反正你不是也没吃呢吗，你不饿吗，小太郎？”万夜一副才不信对方不累不饿的样子投去眼神。  
现在的时间要是放在平日，肯定也早就结束训练课程去吃过午饭休息了。小太郎先前一直忙着给小暮的病情想办法，根本没注意这种事。现在被提醒后才注意到空腹的难耐。  
刚才还想反驳让万夜自己去吃的小太郎，没话说的酝酿几秒后，才做了妥协，“我去弄，那么你要好好地让他吃完东西休息，不要打扰。”  
“我能打扰什么啊？！”万夜难以置信的瞪大眼，很是不满，“怎么样嘛，你说的我不是都好好做了吗！”  
“好了好了，我知道了，”小太郎一下子也没辙，大概觉得这点自己有所不对，因此略微不安的应了下来。  
“其实我可以一个人…——”小暮刚插上机会，就被小太郎撂下句“你慢慢吃，不想吃不用勉强，我去一会回来”而结束了发话。  
万夜又赌气又泄气的从椅子上晃荡着身子起来，随后他在房间里绕来绕去，当着屋主的面就把床头摆放的资料书随便抽出来翻起来。小暮也没管他，毕竟现在快点恢复身体比较紧急。

不过万夜还是好好的把自己那份事情完成了的。他有模有样的查看了小暮的体温计，并且认真的把药按照数量取出，还读起来药物说明。  
“这个两个，这个一个。就这样，吃完粥记得吃啊。”他甩手一说，却帮忙把算好分量的药放在了对方托盘的纸巾上。明明不是擅长照顾人，却非要把自己顾及的一面表现的不热心。  
“谢谢。”  
小暮简单的道谢，却算是对对方的照顾给予了肯定。万夜一下子来劲，冷不防的问起来。“怎么样，要不要和我组弥赛亚啊？哦，或者你和小太郎？他不是也很会照顾人。反正他也不想和我组呗。”  
小暮盯着他看了几秒，却一如既往没有过度反应。而是在这个问题前不做任何先入思考和设想，一板一眼的回答了句“这要看一嶋系长的安排”就将其结束。  
万夜发出“哎…”的泄气音，懒得继续追问后便丧失兴趣的转了半圈仰回椅背里。这幅垂头丧气的模样看起来又夸张又古怪，像是在撒娇的小孩又像是早就料到而开启的玩笑。  
他没继续询问小暮什么，而是不打算继续打扰，安安静静的窝在椅子上，摆弄着手指无所事事。直到小暮吃完饭也吃完药，万夜这才屁股离开椅子，罕见的过去帮小暮把托盘取走了。  
“现在躺下去睡，”他拜拜手轰小暮躺下，还张开手掌要求小暮听话的把眼镜交给他。  
这一板一眼强烈的要求的口吻里尖锐又不容拒绝，就像是他害怕小暮又做出什么多余的事而再病情加重晕倒过去。  
到底自己这样怎么会引起万夜的不开心，小暮很想询问。等到明天好了，对方冷静了，是不是可以问出口。  
可他没料到的时，他停止运作的大脑却将这个小小的想法抹除。当然万夜心里，也并不是真的存有这份不满，他也会立马忘光。

小太郎回来时费了不少时间，毕竟午餐时间过了，他还是特意找黑子他们要求重新做的。  
小暮睡着了，发红的脸颊却没有刚才那样被虚汗覆盖。万夜比他想象的要安静许多，进屋时就那样坐在椅子上，手里捧着一本和他形象不合的资料书。  
粥吃完了，药也吃完了，万夜好好汇报了温度数，一切都按照小太郎所希望的那样完成。看来万夜的确有尽自己所能完成照顾小暮的工作，虽然工作量不大，可是他也希望小暮能早点休息好起来吧。  
想到这里，小太郎心情转变不少。他轻轻的把万夜那份粥递过去，自己也拿起自己那一碗。  
“喂，这个根本不是白粥啊。”万夜一看碗里的粥还加了料，立马提出来。但他下意识也不想吵到小暮，声音压得很低，大部分都是用眼神做比划。  
这份有心小太郎看在眼里，万夜也没他想的那样会无理取闹，至少他也没想的那样不在乎同期的休息环境。  
所以小太郎安静的在床边席地而坐，突如其来的好心情竟然令他不被万夜的抱怨所干扰，反而爽朗的小声乐起来，“你又不是病号，吃点这些比较有营养。”  
万夜抽出粥勺，看着上面挂着的米和肉末以及豆子之类的东西，无奈的又把勺子戳了回去。但他没闹什么脾气不吃饭，反而老实接受现实和小太郎的关心，盛起一勺送入口中。  
看得出来味道没他想的那么糟糕，训练和之前的紧张应该也剥夺了他的体力。万夜虽不吭声也不想表达自己对此的满意，却一口接一口好好地把粥吃了下去。  
“小太郎你在笑什么啊…”忽然万夜注意到眼前这个人竟然不生气，还开心的盯着他，害的他既别扭又少见的露出满脸奇怪。  
“很少见到你吃饭这样痛快，就觉得…”说到这里小太郎停下来酝酿回味会，舒口气后才悠长的吐露出感想，“真不错啊。”  
这个空间中，这席话如点在水中晕开的彩铅，散发出阳光的橙黄却又不强烈的摊开薄薄一层，覆盖在万夜瞳中。  
小个头的同期人如被这层色泽晃到了眼，低下头咬了咬勺子。刘海虽会挡住他的双眼，却因俯视的角度会被坐在那里的小太郎窥见，所以仍努力不让脸上的表情有所变化。  
害羞了吗？这个人偶尔也会有点小孩子的样子啊。小太郎禁不住这样认定，便不再折磨对方的性子，低头默默吃起自己的东西。  
于是安静的屋里，连勺子碰触碗边的噪音都没有。两人安静喝粥的细碎声悄然间填充周围，化成柔羽覆盖在他们守着的小暮身上，将休息的人卷入不再难耐的梦里。


End file.
